Seidou High vs. Naruta Tech
The Seidou High vs. Naruta Tech match is the first practice match that Seidou's first string team plays after the Golden Week expedition. The match was played on Seidou's field. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Kominato Haruichi *3rd - Shirasu Kenjirou *4th - Miyuki Kazuya *5th - Maezono Kenta *6th - Toujou Hideaki *7th – Yuuki Masashi *8th – Higasa Shouji *9th – Sawamura Eijun *'Naruta Technical' *1st - *2nd - *3rd - *4th - Koyasu *5th - *6th - *7th - *8th - *9th - Score Summary of the Game Home team, Seidou, is on attack first on top of the 1st inning. Targeting Naruta Tech's pitcher fastball, lead-off Kuramochi got on base with a single and Haruichi followed up with a hit to advance Kuramochi to 3rd. Shirasu was retired on a shallow hit but Kuramochi was able to home in and open the score for Seidou. Realizing their fastball was targeted, Naruta Tech battery switched to breaking pitch to face Miyuki but ended up walking him on base. At bat next is 5th batter, Zono, who scored a 2-runs RBI for Seidou after pulling a deep hit to left field. At the bottom of the inning, Sawamura starts the match for Seidou. Naruta Tech's line up which was said to be the "South Paw Killer" as they possesses many strong right handed batters who can hit deep to the right field was thought to bring great challenge to Sawamura.Act II - Chapter 83 Sawamura however, had little trouble shutting out the opponent. He struck out 4 and gave up only 1 hit up to bottom of the 4th inning. On top of the 5th, Toujou got on base with a hit while Masashi was struck out. Higasa advances Toujou to 3rd with another hit and at bat is Sawamura. He feints a bunt stance and unexpectedly makes contact with an in-course pitch. The jammed hit luckily resulted in a weak fly ball that died off close to the left foul line, flustering Naruta's battery and allowing Toujou to home-in. By the the 6th inning, Seidou was leading by 6-0 and Sawamura has yet to lose a run. On the bottom of the 7th inning, with a walk and a hit, Naruta Tech got runners on 2nd and 3rd with 2 out while Sawamura faced the biggest crisis within the game. Clean-up batter Koyasu was retired on a deep fly ball to right field but the 3rd base runner was able to tag up and score 1 run. With a runner still on 3rd, Sawamura went full-count against the 5th batter and finishes it off with his trusty in-course pitch, forcing a jammed grounder to first to close out the 7th inning. Kawakami was switched in to replace Sawamura in the 8th inning. Seidou scored another run in the 9th inning. Faced 7 batters and given up only 1 hit while striking out 3, Kawakami closed out the game strongly for his team. Seidou won the game 7 - 1 and extended their winning streak since the Golden week to 7 straight matches.Act II - Chapter 85 References Category:Matches